我愿意
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: Unwinding after a war. Hiccstrid. Fluffy fluff. Translation for 'I would let you' by Sincosma.


博克岛的战士们拍打着他的肩膀，唱着歌，将他抬进了大礼堂。

当然，他也不是很情愿，但是亚丝翠牵住了她的手，让他默许了。她纤细的手指让他焦躁的心安静了下来。她的笑容仿佛再告诉他，随其自然吧。也许这一次，他真的有这么做的权利。博克岛从来没有遭受过这么强烈的攻击，也从来没有损失如此惨重。而最终，他还是把大家救了回来。这么久以来，每次他都将功劳推给了别人，并声称这只是运气索然。但这一次，他允许自己揽功了—不只是因为无牙和并肩作战的维京人们，还有他自己。

他们将他抬到他父亲的王座上，虽然王座有他的三倍大，但是似乎没人在意了，也没有人真的会去想这是否会给他带来极大的心痛。亚丝翠在大礼堂被重新点亮并装饰的过程中一直留在了他的旁边。夜未央乐未殇，大厨们正在准备盛宴，将这场宴会延续到深夜之中。而希卡普，他则被自己的子民带到了他们准备的赠礼面前。

他还是不愿意相信。

他在母亲的龙的怀抱中苏醒的时候还只是希卡普，博克岛伟大的首领史图依克之子，但是他入睡的时候，却成为了希卡普，博克岛新的首领，龙骑士，还是一个被吓坏的孩子。他不是被长老们选举出来的，他知道那才是正确的做法；但是谁还能坐上王位呢？他的母亲很不想要这个王座。除了他，谁还身怀村民和龙族的信任呢？

希卡普一直都很能干，而他内心中的一部分，在努力让父亲接受自己的建议的同时，还很渴望得到更多的重视，有更多的影响力和地位。因为他相信自己的发明和自己的哲理。他相信—现在比任何时候都要相信—他的责任就是帮助龙族和维京人找到那种无牙和自己之间和平相处的关系。他相信自己现在正走在正确的道路上。

而现在他却已经拥有了那个梦寐以求的地位。

他坐在那里，与自己内心的恐慌与软弱抗争了一个晚上，试图理解他现在到底过着什么样的生活。他知道自己需要帮助，他也知道自己并不孤独，但是现在他的感觉，正如当年他第一次站在愤怒的夜煞面前一样。

他感觉自己是渺小，软弱而无助的。

但是他也已经筋疲力尽了，指挥一场战争，失去了父亲，成为了新的领袖。这并不是什么很放松的经历，在傍晚的时候，他被迫做了一次演讲，也不知道自己是从哪里找来那么多的精力的。但是他还是设法做到了，特别是因为亚丝翠捏了捏他的手，投来了一个新人的目光。仿佛她明白自己能做到一样。仿佛自己是她的领袖一样。他也做到了。

"我不会装作我很善于演讲一样，毕竟我没有多少经验。我还能代表所有的龙骑士说一句，我们真的很累了。但是今天，我失去了我的父亲，而你们失去了你们的首领。这会需要很多时间来适应，但是我们会渡过难关的。我会尽我的一切努力来重建博克岛，让一切变得更好。我会尽我的一切努力，努力配得上我父亲遗留的大业。"

他真的再也说不出口了。博克岛大堂里的呼啸声震耳欲聋，也让他省去了演讲的必要。他现在感觉不想作为一位首领继续说下去了，也觉得自己没有什么可以说的了。他的子民唱颂着他的名字，令他不得不一个个点头示意，祈祷着让他们尽快停下来。

尽管花了不少时间，宴会还是结束了。已经是午夜时分了，直到亚丝翠碰了碰自己，希卡普才意识到自己累得像个老头子一样。他几乎发不出声音了，而一晚上吃的东西让他感觉整个人都虚弱了很多。

"你该休息了，希卡普。"她坐在王座的扶手上，轻轻的说道。

他抬头看了一眼已经人去楼空的大礼堂，盘子和武器摆满了桌子。仅剩的几个人也是蹒跚的走出了大礼堂，时不时还回头带着恭敬看他一样。他的母亲和他的叔叔站在一起，估计是在叙旧，讲述着伟大的史图依克的传说。壁炉中的火焰也暗淡下来，让希卡普感觉自己就像那火苗一样，逐渐暗淡，燃尽了燃料，逐渐熄灭了最后的光芒。

亚丝翠把他从王座上拉了起来，牵住了他的手，扶着他离开了大礼堂。看到他即将离开，希卡普的母亲与叔叔相继和他互道晚安，但他只能无力的挥挥手。一切看上去都模糊了。亚丝翠闻上去带着青草和檀香木的气息。她的存在和寒冷的冬夜空气一起将她带回了清醒的现实之中。

"这一天过的。"他嘟囔道，伸了伸懒腰，把亚丝翠拉近了一些，两人的身体不经意间碰到了一起。一束月光点在了首领的房子上，一间今晚会死寂的可怕的房子。

"你看上去太累了，希卡普。"亚丝翠叹了口气，捅了捅他，"看到你这么累我就很担心。"

希卡普耸了耸肩。"Milady，我没事的。"

她又轻叹了一口气，但是这次是笑着叹着气。

亚丝翠将他带进了屋子，带着他上了楼。她当然也上去过几次，也知道是怎么让屋子里的四根蜡烛同时被点亮的。希卡普直接坐在了床上，这才意识到自己的身躯有多么的沉重。他的头缩在了身体里靠着胳膊支撑，胳膊顶住了自己的膝盖。

太累了，太沉重了。

亚丝翠靠在了他的肩膀上，与他手指相交。"希卡普？"

"抱歉…你可以走了，亚丝翠。我可能还得磨蹭好久。"他嘟囔道，"谢谢你把我带回来了。"

亚丝翠轻轻笑出声来，帮他脱去了外衣。"天啊，你累的时候真的是跟死了一样。"她一片一片的脱掉了他的护甲，放在了床边。希卡普端详着她的脸，看着她费力帮自己的样子，令她没过一会儿就得重新将刘海梳好。

这段亲密而舒适的时光似乎过得格外漫长，也是他们第一次这么做。

卸下来了他身上所有的护甲，亚丝翠用手扶住了希卡普的膝盖，疲惫的看着他。黑眼圈和因寒冷而龟裂、因紧张而时常紧咬的嘴唇并不能掩盖她的娇颜。她永远都是这样光彩夺目—即使是去年她大病一场，以及那次满身淤青，遍体鳞伤的时候。

"希卡普，"她小声说道，"我真的为你感到抱歉。"

他不想听到她说这种话，但是他有很庆幸她说了。没有人这么对他说过，他也很高兴她是第一个这么做的。他俯下身来轻轻地在她的小唇上吻了一下，抚摸着她的脸颊，看到她脸上微微泛红。她很快轻轻推开了希卡普，握住了他的手。他的眼前突然模糊了，令亚丝翠带着悲伤与惊讶的表情看着他。

"希卡普，你哭了…"她的声音都能使自己哭出声来。

他感觉到了挂在下巴上的泪珠，眨了眨眼睛，抬起头来擦掉了眼泪。"我一直没有意识到…"

他终于崩溃了。自从葬礼和他的封禅之后，他已经打理好了一切，但是现在他自己却又太累了，无力在休息的时候坐下来面对现实。他最后的那一点决心也分崩离析了，无声的哭泣令他的肩膀颤动起来，正如史图依克生前会摇晃他的肩膀一样。他回想着那双有力的手掌摇晃着他的肩膀，希望他的儿子成为一个强壮，有尊严的维京人。

亚丝翠爬到了床上，碰了碰希卡普。他只是轻轻地把她拉近了自己的怀抱之中，把头缩到了她的脖子下面。因为他不知道自己该做些什么别的。他不知道如何做到不再痛苦。但是亚丝翠还在这里哭成了泪人，庆幸自己并没有死在无牙的火炮下。

毕竟他们还只是孩子啊。他们多么年轻，多么迷失。一切都让他们紧紧相拥，团结在了一起。因为这不只是希卡普继任了博克岛的首领那么简单。骑手们还需要重建整个村子，这几乎是一件不可能的任务，因为半个村子都已经被毁了。他们需要肩负起上一代人的使命。他们是新一代维京人，需要将千百年来的习俗和文化继续传承下去。训练时间结束了。

他知道亚丝翠和自己肯定不是唯一悲伤的人。

但是，这些都已经过去了。亚丝翠抱了抱他，两人在寒冷刺骨的空气中分享着温暖。希卡普一口吻在了亚丝翠的脖子上，享受着她的气息。他将所有的冷气，龙的哀嚎和对未来的恐惧全部挡在了门外，专注于怀中的人儿，要和他共度未来的人儿，要和他一起承担大任的人儿。

"我好害怕。"他呢喃道。

"我也是。"她的指尖拂过希卡普的头发。

"你会和我待在一起吗？"

亚丝翠缩回了手，用她红肿的眼睛盯着他看。她的眼中同时透露出了疲倦，惊讶与紧张。"待在这里？"

"只要你愿意就行，亚丝翠，"希卡普承诺道，"外面太冷了，我实在不想让你今晚一个人独处。"

她咬了咬嘴唇，看上去像是有意为之。五年前，两人刚开始发展关系的时候，希卡普和她的父亲已经有过一些约定。维京人的这些约定是长篇大论而繁杂的，把她带到家里就已经违反了约定中的好几条了。虽然这不是第一次这样违反规定了（像是亲吻之类的，但是她的父亲一直都很包容），可是无论是否圆房，睡在一起的感觉比在公共场合下接吻要严重的多了。

不过，他们已经二十了，进入了谈婚论嫁的年纪，尽管亚丝翠的父亲还没有允许他们成婚，他们也已经可以管理村子，也应该被默许一些事情了。

亚丝翠还是打定了主意。"其他的明天早上再想吧，"她轻轻地说道，亲了他一口，"我当然会留下来。"

他立刻松了口气，同时这才意识到自己有多需要她留下来。

看到他脱去了身上的铠甲和她身上的大衣，她眼中又露出了一些不确定。但是经过一番抉择，她踢掉了靴子，把希卡普推回了床上，令他从疲倦中清醒过来；这就是他梦中常常出现的剧本。他把身体缩到了毛毯底下寻求庇护，突然感觉她的手正在触碰从自己的腿。

"抱歉，"她傻笑道，"我本来想帮你把假肢卸掉的。"

"我一般睡觉的时候不会脱掉它的，以防万一夜里被人突袭了。"他耸了耸肩。几年前他的假肢还不是很稳定；这令他很不习惯。但是五年的时间让它已经经历了无数次改良，得到了完善，毕竟岛上八成的维京人都需要假肢，这门工艺必将得到发展。

"但是这会很不舒服吧，"她争辩道，推开了他的手，卸掉了假肢。亚丝翠的坚持令他吃惊。"我觉得今晚你少半条腿是没事的，希卡普。"

希卡普的想法让他焦虑起来：房屋被炮火的轰炸击毁，德拉戈冲进了袭击了所有人—而希卡普没有办法行动；他是不会有时间去把假肢装上的，他已经足够虚弱了。他又握住了亚丝翠的手。

"真的，亚丝翠，"他小声说道，"这让我很困扰。"

"为什么让你困扰？是因为你害怕被袭击吗？还是因为你的自卑？"她悄声说道，她的脸凑的如此之近，希卡普甚至感受的到她的呼吸。

"我以前是自卑的，那也是很久以前了。现在…我只是很担心，我本来就不是一个高水平的斗士，我很不想再多一项劣势—"

亚丝翠用胳膊肘捅了捅希卡普，令他咕哝了一声，"亚丝翠—"

"希卡普，闭嘴。你上周还打赢我了呢！你不能这样退缩。你不是一个有着合格体型的战士不代表你不能保护好自己，或者保护别人。"亚丝翠激动的说。

"我只是不想手无寸铁的被偷袭了，特别是今天过得还很艰难。"他疲倦的闭上了眼睛，头还暗暗作痛。

这回她更坚定地拆掉了他的假肢。"所以说你更有理由好好休息了。希卡普，今晚很冷，我打理好事情就行了。"

希卡普不乐意的叹了口气。"我会心慌意乱的。"

她放下了假肢，突然希卡普伸出手抱住了亚丝翠，把她拖了过来，令她不禁尖叫了一声，她柔滑的头发拂过希卡普的脸。她的身体让床突热了起来，但是两人都没有感到不适。

"那看来你还好端端的嘛。"她的伏在他身边耳语道，理了理辫子，结果刚松开手，希卡普又把它解开了。"嘿！"她抱怨道。

"这才公平嘛。"

她装作很生气的样子，但是还是默许了。她很少把发辫解开，但是如果她这么做了（往往在派对上，晚宴上），希卡普会发现自己的眼睛无法从她身上移开。这让他想起来夕阳西下时天空中的那抹金色，以及与无牙在天空翱翔的时光。她的头发会卷成之前辫子的形状。维京人的头发很容易会卷。他不禁思考，如果她有一阵子不扎辫子，头发自己会不会卷成一个独特的形状？可能还是直的，但是在末梢还是卷起来的，正如她母亲的一样。他抚摸着她的头发，突然幻想起他们成婚的时候会是什么样子的。

他们成婚的日子。

他们没怎么谈过这件事情。他们大概一年前略微说过，两人都大致同意未来会结婚。只是过了一年，两人之间就出现了那种不需多说的约定，他们都对对方是着迷的。谁都看得出来；那为什么还要再说出来呢？但是未来就在眼前，希卡普又想起了那番谈话；他是开始的一方。

"你想结婚吗？"他坐在她的身边，两人正处在海上的一座小岛上，看着天空中洁白的云彩一朵朵飘过他们的头顶。

她看上去很吃惊，又有些生气。"你这算是什么问题？"

他突然感觉到了敌意—是她将这种紧张感带到对话中的—便立刻甩开了它。"这只是个问题，亚丝翠。"

亚丝翠长长的叹出了一口气。"是的，我想。问这个干什么？担心鼻涕粗每周的五次求婚？"

现在轮到他叹气了。"他忙着追暴芙纳特呢。我就不能愉快的问个问题吗？"他笑了，"我不是在暗示什么，我只是意识到我们从来没有谈过这件事情。"

她的气恼逐渐褪去，也开始认真思考这个问题。"我们的确没有。但是…我肯定会结婚，我就是这样的人，还有像你这样首领的儿子。"

不过，他们还是暗暗绕开了一个问题；他们两个会成婚吗？希卡普想要亚丝翠先开口，以确保对自己想法的肯定。但是他先来变了很多，已经十九岁的他不会再绕开这个问题。

"要知道，你不需要结婚的。"他开口道，"博克岛上很多女人都决定不结婚。"

"我知道。"她带着感激的露出了微笑。也许她需要听到他说这些。她以前说过，她很感激自己一直都给她选择的机会。也许有的时候她会忘记，自己的确可以给自己的一个选择的余地。

"我会娶你。"经历了一段沉默，他还是说出了口。这种感觉就像他在飞行服第一次试飞的时候，从无牙的背上落下去的感觉。

亚丝翠呆住了，脸颊微微泛红。她震惊的看着他，似乎还有一丝…害怕？

"你想娶我？"她的声音小的能被风吹走。

"反正，肯定不是现在。"希卡普突然回过神来，有些慌乱，但是还是设法盯着她的目光。"可是我…只能希望—我们大一些的时候，你会愿意让我在你身边一辈子。"

后来亚丝翠扑上了希卡普，开始了一次紧张的约会，如果是希卡普，这种约会是够他头疼的，因为它太过漫长，就连他们的龙儿也自己飞进了天空玩耍；他们一般只忍受他们一小阵子的亲密。结束的时候，亚丝翠缩到了希卡普的怀里，说道："我愿意。因为你让我怦然心动了。"

自从那之后，他们就再也没有谈论过这件事情，远离了有关爱情的雷区。

"你怎么了？"亚丝翠轻柔的声音把他拉出了回忆。

"我想到了一些事情。"他昏沉的说道，"也有可能是做梦，我不确定。"

"你想到什么了？"她的手指划过他的锁骨，让他忍住了睡意。

"去年在红尾岛上的那天。"

她有些紧张，很明显她也还记着。

"那天过得真快活，我很希望还有能像那天一样的时光，来点什么事情来抵消掉今天。"他叹气道。

亚丝翠往他身上蹭了蹭，吻在了他喉结上。"会出现的。更不用说，你还有一辈子来抵消这一天。"希卡普听到了她的笑声，"你要和我一直待在一起，我会让生活有趣起来的。"

希卡普明白她在说什么。他们这么适合对方，这么相信对方，却有些事情没有被谈到过，像是这件事情，是很有趣的。他给了她一个长而坚定的吻。

"我会娶你的。"他一手搂住了她，一手握着她的手腕，悄声说道。

"我愿意，因为你让我怦然心动了。"她的微笑依旧可爱。

"我知道我会好好度过今天，明天，还有之后的每一天…因为有你。我知道这听上去很多愁善感，但这是事实。"他的嘴唇从亚丝翠的脸上移到了她的脖子。他越靠下，亚丝翠的呼吸就越剧烈。

"首领，你可真是有颗柔软的心啊。"亚丝翠开玩笑道，抱住了希卡普。

突然之间，他迫切的停了下来，推开了亚丝翠。他在即将消亡的烛光中看着亚丝翠的脸—他们在这里聊天有多久了？—然后说出了口："我爱你。"

是爱情的雷区。他之前有好多次都欲言又止，在嘴边打住了，每次都是。但是这次不一样了。

她吃惊的无法呼吸，只能用她睁大的棕色瞳孔的宝石蓝眼睛望着他。她的脸离他如此之近，闪过的颜色如此潮红，让他只能大概看到她金色的头发。他还能看到她太阳穴上的淤青，眉毛上的伤痕和下巴上的另一道淤青。他知道自己也有这些。这是战争遗留的痕迹。但是他们现在离彼此之近，又让希卡普忍不住想起他们已经打破了大概四十条约定了。

这对于希卡普来说还是很正常的。

她只问了一句"你是认真的吗？"，声音中透露出了她的疲倦和动情。

他看了她一眼，"才没有，我讨厌你，只是想看看你的反应。"

她忍不住笑了，将身体移到了他的怀里，用额头蹭了蹭希卡普的下巴，试图离他近一些。"我也爱你。"

略带疲倦的幸福感充斥他全身，令他的手指有些刺痛感，心跳逐渐加速。他很好奇自己哪天才能不再这么多愁善感，但是这也是他想在睡觉前感受到的情绪，这也是他想在的地方；怀中抱着他一生的挚爱，一起展望着新的未来。

他愿意和她在一起，白头偕老。

"我们也谈了这么多了，"他坚决的说，同时又在设法让脸庞不再那么发烫，"你会不会刚好有兴趣睡一会儿觉？"

"除非我在你身旁醒来。"亚丝翠很认真的说道，抬头盯着他疲倦而带着血丝的眼睛。她有些想哭，但是他不打算指出来，今天这个一起度过的晚上不行。

"除非这个多愁善感的晚上现在就结束。"他坚持道。

她戳了戳希卡普，然后带着疲倦的身子跳进了毯子里。

"好一些了吗？"

"完美。"


End file.
